


【孙沃】童养媳小野猫什么的不重要啦(ABO生子)

by greentuan



Category: Figure Skating RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentuan/pseuds/greentuan
Summary: ABO架空。正文后有车。warning：ooc，生子文里用的都是简称(？)Maxim Kovton＝太孙Sergei Voronov＝沃帅Elizaveta Tuktamysheva＝Liza在Maxim Kovton的青春期到来之前，家里为他准备了一个omega。
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov, 孙沃
Kudos: 2





	【孙沃】童养媳小野猫什么的不重要啦(ABO生子)

「小沃啊你把拿相册来」塔太说「太孙你看看喜欢哪个，我看米爹不行，但他家那个挺好的，又听话又好看」

「为什么都比我大那么多」太孙撇嘴

「比你大的omega可以照顾你啊」塔太慈祥微笑

「哦，那我要他」太孙冲着沃帅扬下巴

「什么？！」塔太沃帅异口同声

「谢廖沙哥哥，你是个omega对吗」刚刚分化的alpha冲沃帅挑衅的露出小虎牙。沃帅看在塔太的面子上努力忍住了没有锤爆他的头。

小混蛋。

「带我去夜店」塔太不在，太孙躺的像个小混子。

「不行。小孩子别乱跑。」沃帅躺的更混子。

「那我就再和奶奶提，她会答应要你的，你就再也去不了夜店了。」

他奶奶的。沃帅在心里诅咒他一万遍。并在太孙扑上来的时候一把按住了他的头。太孙一拳打在空气里。沃帅咧嘴嘲笑他矮。

「带我去夜店。不然我就娶你。」太孙重复。

沃帅认命。

当他坐在夜店的卡座里，小孩alpha的小虎牙在他脖子里磨蹭时，他后悔了。他忘了这货从来没真正发过情。

「行了，下去。」沃帅把小孩子往地上扯。其实太孙比他想的大只一点，力气也大一点，还是个alpha。他被弄的也有点发热了。想扯下去没那么容易。

「下去！」沃帅大声。

太孙不为所动。「你好好闻啊。」他在沃帅脖子里蹭来蹭去的。

「他奶奶的。」沃帅忍不住骂街出声。

「你叫塔太也没用。」太孙不知道从哪里学来的骚话。说的十分熟练。「你点的火，你要解决。」

点你个头啊！！！沃帅快疯了。他想廖沙想伊莉莎想那个桥什么的日本人，在身上的却是这个小萝卜头。

完了，塔太要杀了我。沃帅绝望的想。他终于把太孙扯下去了，太孙一头倒在他腿上呼呼大睡。

该死的伏特加。

太孙第一次体会到了什么是醉宿，然后他理所当然的睡到下午。傍晚他偷偷摸进沃帅房间里想吓他一跳，吃惊的发现一只躺在床上奄奄的谢廖沙。

「你怎么了？发情了？」

沃帅一睁眼就是太孙的大脸，于是真的被吓了一跳。

「发情你个头！」沃帅把自己捂的更严实。「每天你都想些什么！」

「那你怎么了嘛。」太孙不依不饶，「你看我都酒醒了。你也太没用了。」

「不许怀疑我的酒量！我只是更爱可乐。」沃帅瞪小萝卜头，毫无威慑力。

「不告诉我你就是没酒量。」太孙得寸进尺。

「还不是因为带你去夜店，我被打了。凭什么不打你。」沃帅突然委屈。

「可能因为我是亲生的吧」太孙捅刀毫不留情。「哪里？？？」

沃帅把头埋枕头里。装死。

太孙突然兴奋，一下跳到沃帅床上掀他被子。「给我看看！！」

「小混蛋你把手从我屁股上拿开啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」房间里传出惨叫。

第二天太孙收获了三倍的作业。

「所以你想好了吗」塔太慈眉善目的问太孙。「我还是觉得米爹家的不错。」

「热尼亚喜欢上廖沙了我不要他了。」太孙面不改色张口就来。

沃帅内心默默把廖沙加入炮友黑名单。

「我就喜欢谢廖沙哥哥。他真好闻。」塔太脸色快要乌云密布了。「而且她激励我好好学习。」

塔太的乌云变成问号。

「我还小，我不想找对象。我想和谢廖沙哥哥一起学习。」

「谢廖沙哥哥每天晚上都学到半夜，我十分感动。」

太孙学习三连。塔太也有点感动。

「你当然可以和他一起学习，反正沃帅本来就是给你的。」塔太摸摸太孙头，「但你真的不考虑一下别人吗？」

「不考虑。」太孙义正辞严，「谈恋爱影响学习。」

沃帅白眼。

「我不想和你一起学习，你太皮了，会打扰我。」沃帅直说。膝盖上摊着一本书。他是真的在学习。

「可我和奶奶说过了。现在只能待在这了。」太孙无辜的看着他。

沃帅叹气。太孙注意到他有很长的睫毛，能在眼下投下一小片阴影。

「我和你不一样。」沃帅说「我没有别的出路，不然就要在这里过一辈子。」

「可我就想和你过一辈子。」太孙说。

「一辈子当你侧室？」沃帅难得没笑。

太孙疯狂摇头。「我说不想要别人是真的。」

沃帅都快觉得他转性了。

「让我标记你吧。」

好吧他没有。沃帅扶额。

「那让我亲亲你嘛。」

「……」

沃帅看着他。

「就一下」

「就一下」

沃帅有点别扭的把脸侧过去。少年飞快的印下一吻，实际上仓皇的很。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈小处男」沃帅终于抓住机会再次嘲笑他。

「暂时的。」太孙坏笑。沃帅背后一寒。

太孙的第一次发情来的比想象的突然，家里甚至没能准备抑制剂。当时是半夜，沃帅在……学习。

「谢廖沙。」有人大力敲他的门。他揉揉眼睛去开门，立刻被信息素的味道淹没了。

「少主发情了，塔太说让他今晚住你这。」

？？？

沃帅看着乖乖跟着塔太走来的太孙，他看起来根本就不像发情的样子啊，沃帅疑惑。塔太握着沃帅的手。

「小沃，拜托了。」

沃帅侧身给太孙让位置。「进来吧。」

太孙进来坐在椅子上一言不发。

「小混蛋，怎么闭嘴了？谁咄咄逼人要标记谁来着？」

「我只打了一针抑制剂，一会就没用了。」太孙像打霜的茄子。「你不要生我气。」

「行了。」预计自己要被占大便宜的沃帅趁机先占一把太孙便宜，疯狂揉头。「我不怪你，行吧？」

「我可以标记你吗？」太孙眨巴着眼睛问。

好像我可以拒绝……沃帅腹诽。「可以。」

「耶！」太孙突然开心的跳起来。

沃帅弃疗。

「谢廖沙！」太孙抱住他。

「别别别一会再抱。现在离我远点免得以后都没机会远离你了。」沃帅退开，太孙扑空。太孙委屈。

「去洗个澡。」沃帅撇嘴，「你身上一股伏特加味，我不喜欢。」

「那是信息素……」太孙更委屈了。

「……行。」

被翻来覆去折腾一晚上的沃帅只记得太孙炽热的身体了。他不比廖沙或者其他人差耶……他记得自己当时那么想。然后他翻了个身，发现太孙的一只胳膊圈着自己。

他什么时候长这么高了，沃帅的第一反应。

操，这小混蛋是自己alpha了。沃帅的第二反应。谁醒谁尴尬，他决定假装鸵鸟，先睡为敬。

太孙醒来的时候脑子里只有一个字，爽。

标记一个omega简直让他找到了人生方向——不对，找到了自我。他简直想立刻告诉沃帅自己不是小处男了。太孙带着满足的微笑想动动酸麻的手臂，发现被一颗窝在怀里毛茸茸的脑袋挡住了。

太孙的笑容慢慢消失。

哦，他突然想起来，我标记的是沃帅啊。

怀里的脑袋好像被他弄醒了，不安的在他胸口蹭了一下。「疼……」沃帅小声嘟囔，然后揉揉眼睛，睁眼，抬头。

四目相对。

「呃那个……」

沃帅太孙同时开口。

「你先说……」又是异口同声

太孙自觉闭嘴。

「我去洗澡」沃帅说

太孙捂住眼睛。「你去吧」他这才发现自己的一条腿还夹在沃帅的两腿中间，他想把那条腿抽出来。沃帅正好想起床。皮肤摩擦。还摩擦的不可描述。

「……」

太孙从手指缝里看到沃帅蹭一下红了。沃帅舔了舔嘴唇，他紧张和激动的时候总是这样。现在这个动作对太孙就变了味。

「等下」太孙拽住他手腕。小腿一勾，沃帅正正好失去平衡倒在他怀里。

「小兔崽子你干嘛！……」沃帅还没来得及吼完，正对上太孙含笑的眼睛。大事不妙。

「一会一起洗吧免得多跑一趟。」太孙又把沃帅按倒，「体谅一下，我年轻人精力比较好」

一段时间后沃帅精疲力尽躺在太孙旁边。「帮我把床头柜里手机拿来。」他说。

「干嘛？」太孙问。

「打电话给liza，取消一会的约」

太孙手一抖，手机结结实实砸在了自己脸上。

「小沃啊，吃这个」

塔太笑眯眯给沃帅夹菜。沃帅浑身不自在的在座位上扭来扭去。自从被标记之后塔太坚持让他到大堂一起吃饭。

我还是比较喜欢在厨房拎去房间一个人一边吃饭一边喝可乐……沃帅哀嚎。尽管小崽子太孙总是喜欢以没吃饱为由去房间蹭他的。沃帅看着一桌子是自己平常五六倍的菜确定了这就是个太孙没用脑子想出来的借口。

沃帅壮士就义般的咬了口肉。哇，好吃！沃帅两眼放光。

「小沃啊。」塔太若有所思的说。

「嗯？」沃帅一口肉含在嘴里咀嚼也不是咽下去也不是。

「你和太孙可以开始考虑孩子的事了」

「啊噗——」

沃帅倒没喷，太孙喷了。他捂着嘴巴疯狂咳嗽了一阵。

「奶奶你逗我呢？」

「可是太孙才十六啊。」

又是异口同声。沃帅发现他们异口同声的频率越来越高。

「但小沃你不小了啊」塔太语重心长。「准备也需要时间的，而且我打算把太孙送出去历练一段时间，回来可能就晚啦」

「啊？去哪？」太孙脸皱成苦瓜

「再不好好吃饭就把你送去西伯利亚」塔太指着他威胁。

太孙迅速低头扒饭。

「我不想生」晚上沃帅郁闷的说。一头撞在太孙背上。「我正值当年夜店还没逛够怎么就大了，撞死我算了。」

「我也不想。」太孙被他撞疼了，龇牙咧嘴。

「你干嘛不想，又不用你怀不用你带」沃帅随口一抱怨。

「因为你是可口可乐味的。」

「啊？」沃帅懵逼。

「我喜欢百事可乐。你不喜伏特加，我也不喜欢可口可乐…你有没有想过把伏特加注入可口可乐的瓶子里会是什么后果…」

……怎么这句话哪里听起来不对……

沃帅知道哪里不对了。

「太孙，我建议你去西伯利亚。」

「liza，我没有自由身了」沃帅哭唧唧。

「别作。」liza抄起伏特加往他嘴里灌。「你问问拉祖金他过的什么日子。你家小兔崽子够好了。」

沃帅被伏特加堵嘴只能呜呜呜。

「不过话说回来，太孙技术怎么样啊？」liza终于放过了他，自己喝那瓶伏特加去了。

「还……还行……」沃帅还没从伏特加眩晕中缓过来，一不小心说了实话。

「看来他记住了我的言传身教。」

身教？？？？沃帅愣神的功夫liza喝完了那瓶伏特加，她舔舔瓶口，露出不可描述的微笑。

「我感觉你的可口可乐好像变甜了」

「我这个月回不来了，最后一张车票被普鲁西抢了」太孙在电话里惨兮兮。

「……行，我还有抑制剂搞得定」沃帅脑海里冒出来独守空闺四个字，他迅速把它们摁下去。他哪想得到太孙真的去了西伯利亚管理铁厂，有点想伏特加了。他假装自己没有偷偷喝一点然后差点醉到当场发情。

「可我下个月也回不来，天气太差了西伯利亚不发车。」

沃帅开始脑补自己悲惨的发情期，这次根本停不下来。

「好吧，我还有liza」

「啊？？？？？」太孙在那头充满怨念。

「逗你玩呢。」沃帅嘲笑他。

「他们说派个人来替我我就可以回去了。」

「啊……什么？风太大我听不清。」沃帅闻到厨房里传来的香气，「我去吃肉了再见！」

「……」

太孙拎着行李箱，若有所思。

「干嘛。」

沃帅被他看毛了，终于忍不住开口。

「我才走了没多久，你为什么这么圆鼓鼓的？」太孙挠头。

「你那叫没多久？！」沃帅爆发。「你走了快一年了都，电话都没几个还说什么西伯利亚信号不好，连什么时候回来都没个信，你脑子是被冷坏了吗，你知不知道每个月靠抑制剂……」

沃帅感觉到不太对，自己怎么越来越像个真·独守空闺的怨妇。他闭嘴。依然恶狠狠的瞪太孙。

太孙放下行李箱。张开手。

「抱抱？」

沃帅纠结。最后还是不情不愿的过去给太孙抱了一下。太孙已经比他高了快半个头了，两臂可以把他结结实实的圈起来。

「你真的长大了……」沃帅自言自语。

「你真的变圆了。」太孙深情款款的回答。沃帅抬脚就踩在太孙鞋上。

「啊！」太孙惨叫。

沃帅端着碗，盯着太孙盘子里的肉。

「你真的不能再圆了……」太孙也没什么骨气。

沃帅继续盯。

太孙默默夹了一块放他碗里。

沃帅立刻吃掉。再盯。

太孙哭笑不得。「又不是以后没有肉吃」

「你要体会一下肉在我人生前二十多年里都是稀缺物品的感受」沃帅弹太孙脑壳脑壳「你才多大？」

「这和你太圆了是两码事。」太孙难得坚持原则。

「我爱圆就圆。」

「那奶奶可能再让我找个年轻漂亮的。」

「那我就去找liza」

沉默。

沃帅自知太圆，遂放弃挣扎。他突然感觉不太对，一丝浓烈的伏特加味正钻入他的鼻腔。

「呃，」沃帅疑惑，「你的信息素味道为什么这么浓了？」

「我没有啊。」太孙无辜。

「你发情了？」沃帅问他，「不是alpha发情频率很低的吗，你是假的alpha吗」

太孙低头看看自己，又看看沃帅，突然悟了。

「不，是你发情了。」太孙微笑。「看来我是走的有点久」

沃帅蹭的一下脸又红了。

「去房间？」

「先让我吃块肉。」沃帅的手伸向太孙的碗。他没能得逞。太孙一把把他抱了起来。

「喂喂喂放我下来！！」

出乎意料的是太孙听话了。

「？」——沃帅

「你太重了我一只手抱不动……」——太孙

事实上沃帅减肥效果显著。得益于塔太有一天随口提到「听孙子说你有点太重了啊」。于是他不但不吃肉，晚饭也不吃了。太孙看着他一天天不圆了有点莫名不舒服。

「吃吗？」太孙从厨房带了条鱼。

沃帅没动，看着他。太孙莫名。「你吃不吃嘛，不吃我吃，我要增肌。」

「那你吃吧。」沃帅继续坐回床上看书。

「喂你怎么回事。」太孙过去揉揉他。鱼太香了，沃帅忍不住看。

「我做的鱼。」太孙咧嘴自豪，「香吧，西伯利亚练的厨艺」

「我能吃吗？」沃帅抿嘴。

「想吃就吃啊，谁不让你吃了？」太孙更加莫名其妙。

「你啊」沃帅突然看起来特别委屈。

「？？？？？？？」太孙感觉自己罪大恶极，「我不是我没有？？？」

「你之前说了。还告诉塔太了。」

「我又不是认真的啊你为什么要都听我的！」太孙急的跳脚仿佛打不到车。「你以前又不是这样的！」

太孙说完突然想起来，沃帅好像是很……听话。虽然经常锤自己的头，但从来没正儿八经的拒绝过自己或者和自己作对。

自知之明。他想起塔太说过的。人都有身份。

「嘿谢廖沙。」太孙第一次认真的凑过去，和沃帅都快鼻子鼻子了。甜甜的可口可乐味在他鼻尖萦绕。

沃帅后退，并用不明所以加嫌弃瞪他。「干嘛，又发情了？」

「不是，就是觉得现在更喜欢可口可乐了。」

「啊？发什么神经说胡话呢。」

「我爱你啊」

沃帅一早就吐的死去活来。

「你吃什么了？」太孙看表等医生，急的满头大汗。

「……你做的牛肉」沃帅只来得及说出一句话，接着吐。直到吐不出来快脱水了，太孙赶快把他抱起来让他靠在怀里。

「喝点热水」太孙说。

「不喝，不然又得吐」沃帅声音闷闷的还有点哑。太孙拍拍他的背。他是真的有点瘦了，能摸得到蝴蝶骨。最近吃的也不少啊。太孙心想，可千万别有什么事。

医生终于来了。在左摸摸又看看一大堆到太孙快要吃醋的时候，医生终于开口了。

「你们做了几次？」

「啊？」太孙脸红。

「害羞什么，到底几次」

「我回来了多少天来着……」太孙问沃帅

「好了别说了我懂了」医生听不下去了。「八成是怀孕了，做个检查确认一下」

「啊？」这回轮到沃帅苦瓜脸。

「我们不要孩子了吧。」医生走之后太孙忍不住揉沃帅的小肚子，沃帅吐太累了都没阻止他，但还是被这句话吓了一跳。

「为什么啊你不想和我生吗！」沃帅脱口而出。

「……」太孙心想要出轨也是你，然后他说出来了「你出轨的可能性比我大多了，但介于你生理无能，所以我们之间不存在第三者插足的可能性」他捏捏沃帅的脸。沃帅张嘴就咬，但实在没什么力气，最后变成舌头在太孙指尖晃了一圈。「你不是说过不想生吗。」太孙说。

「……可我也不想打胎啊。」沃帅无力。然后他有点认真的问「你想要孩子吗？」

「想。」太孙老实承认。

「嗯。」沃帅躺在他肩头似乎是思考了一下「那生呗。」

太孙开心的和沃帅来了个舌吻。沃帅伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇。

「？」太孙。

「没亲够。」沃帅笑了。

太孙进入了哄老婆模式，每天只会一句话「谢廖沙说的对啊。」沃帅想喝橙汁，榨！沃帅想吃牛肉，买！沃帅想吃洋葱……

那就亲自动手切！

「太孙，要顾事业」塔太语重心长。

「奶奶教导的是，但我现在要先去切洋葱不然不新鲜了，回头再找您。」

塔太语塞。

怀孕的omega确实不好照顾，新的一天从妊娠反应开始。沃帅又趴在床上，无精打采。

「怎么了？」太孙问。

「头疼……」沃帅黏黏糊糊怨气冲天就差喵喵叫了。

容易不舒服。

太孙默念《孕期omega生理手册》。

「医生说就前几个月反应大，后面就好了。」

「我好难受。」

太孙内心打开《如何照顾好怀孕的omega》。

情绪波动大。

「我陪你。」他尽量柔声说。

沃帅看神经病一样皱眉。

「太孙啊。」

「嗯？」

「你会再找别人吗？」

疑心重。

太孙回想《孕期omega的八个点》。

「不会。」

「说实话。」

太孙迅速被“要对对象说实话”的想法填满。

「呃，如果奶奶命令我的话……」

话音未落，太孙鼻子上结结实实挨了一圈。他还没反应过来叫疼。惊讶的发现沃帅眼圈红了。

「太孙？怎么还不来，有人要见你。我叫你半天了。」

塔太突然推门而入，看到自己孙子一脸血一惊。

「怎么回事？！」

沃帅低着头坐床上一言不发。

「哦，沃帅太可爱了我流鼻血了。」

塔太摇摇头，走了。太孙摸摸鼻子。

好像不太妙的样子。生娃好难。

「你会嫌我年纪大吗。」沃帅每日一多疑，脸颊红红的。

「我从十四岁就想上你了，你说呢？」太孙突然感觉不太对。「你喝酒了？」

「嗯。」沃帅不知道在答应哪句话。太孙凑过去闻闻。

「伏特加？！你疯了吗，你还在怀孕啊。」

「没事的。」沃帅说，他突然从床上爬下来，跨坐在太孙腿上。现在肚子已经有点显怀，虽然衣服很宽松，隐约也能看出一点点。为了保护孩子脂肪层也更厚，摸起来软软的。不过毕竟是男性omega，就算这样也不太突兀，好像只是长胖了一些。

太孙因为他怀孕好久没做了，甚至还靠抑制剂度过了一次突如其来的发情期。被他这么一搞有点不太好。

「嘿。」沃帅抬起他的下颔印了一个深吻。太孙还没反应过来，沃帅就开始脱衣服。

「……」太孙一时不知道该不该感谢伏特加。

房间里很暖和，沃帅一把扯掉单衣。他穿了一条有些紧的裤子——沃式穿衣风格。他把裤子拉链拉开一半，然后停住了。

太孙失语。

他失语的太早了，因为沃帅开始在他身上扭胯。

「你知不知道，我在夜店跳过脱衣舞？」沃帅半醉半醒的，「liza是我的舞伴，我们所向披靡。」

「这就是你不肯带我去夜店因为怕露馅？？？」

「怕你告诉塔太。」沃帅扯开太孙的领带，「然后就没人要我了。」

……那你可以不去跳舞啊。太孙暗自吐槽。沃帅睁着那双大得惊人的眼睛，好像看懂他了。

「得了吧，你以为塔太无偿就像对你把我供着？我总要给自己赚点娱乐花销。」

沃帅把长裤往下拽了一点点，露出紫色的内裤边。是三角的。太孙知道。他小时候就偷偷注意过，沃帅从来不喜欢穿平角内衣。

「医生说现在安全了。」太孙突然很口渴「但我怕你不同意来着。」

「你觉得呢？」沃帅邪笑。

太孙的手滑进他朝思暮想的某处，沃帅瞬间就软了。

「你这样我没力气跳舞了。」

「没事，我帮你脱裤子。」

太孙心满意足。

后来到秋天了，沃帅每天穿个高领毛衣窝着不动，又圆鼓鼓的了。太孙因为不顾事业被塔太骂了一通老实了。每天乖乖参加安排的社交，都不怎么在家。

太孙还出了趟远门，等他回家的时候突然被告知沃帅生了。太孙不知道是惊喜还是惊吓，咣当一声把东西掉在了地上。

「早产了一个多月，但都没事。」

他冲进房间，看到小婴儿对着他手舞足蹈的笑，瞬间心都化了。逗了好一会孩子他才注意到有人不在。

「沃帅呢？」他问。

「他走了。」

太孙笑容凝固在脸上。「走了？」他问。

「是啊，塔太推荐他去了inna那儿工作。他也一直想有个工作，就答应了。」

太孙不知道该说什么。他想想，自己早就预料到这一天会来的。塔太不可能纵容他唯一的孙子每天在家里切洋葱围着omega打转。

「行吧。」他突然下了狠心，这个选择终究会来，而他早就做好了「那我也去。inna是个很好的老师。」

「可是……」

「孩子就先麻烦奶奶带了，她正好喜欢小女孩应该没有意见。」

太孙连夜收拾东西去了莫斯科。

沃帅正在给自己削橙子。

「太孙？？」

橙子掉在地上。太孙捡起来咬了一口。「还挺甜的。」

「不是，你怎么来了？」沃帅表面拒绝，实际上根本掩饰不了开心的神色。「塔太交给你管理的东西呢？」

「在inna这也能做，换个环境也不错。」太孙找个椅子自顾自坐下来，冲沃帅扬下巴「你瘦了，但屁股还是很翘。」

「……」沃帅干脆转了一圈给他看「坚持锻炼的结果，满意吗？」然后他忍不住问「孩子呢？」

「给奶奶带了，相信她。而且说不定不用多久我们又能见到了。」

「太孙。」沃帅突然低头，他低声说「我想我们的女儿了。」

「我知道。」太孙叹气「我还想你了呢。都会见到的」

「我不觉得塔太会同意。」

「他会的。」太孙撇嘴「我又不是小孩子了」

后来太孙成功把公司做到上市，抢了科尔亚达市场第一的份额。塔太好好夸了他一通的时候，「我不干了」太孙突然说。

塔太表示不可理喻。

「你说过他是给我的对不对？那现在他也是我的，我们打算换个地方，比如芬兰……」

「你还有事业」塔太提醒他，

「股份的钱够了」太孙耸肩「而我确实更喜欢切洋葱」

塔太气结并表示随他去了。

「听说你过得挺滋润啊」liza挑眉「再说一遍孩子叫啥？」

「亚历珊德拉……沃帅取的？」太孙搞不懂有什么问题。

「哦——」liza意味深长。

太孙挠头。

「没事，就是他的情人有点多罢了。」liza一副你没救了的表情鄙视太孙「但现在只有你了。太孙，毁了一只前途无量的小野猫。」

(正文完)

太孙看着他抱着孩子，心里五味杂陈。

他离开塔太已经有一段日子了，孩子每天都粘着omega，只有心情很好的时候才肯给他抱一抱。这天他刚把孩子接过来，小婴儿立刻哭闹着扑向沃帅。

太孙有点委屈。

「可能是饿了」沃帅若有所思「她刚刚明显心情不错」他把孩子接过去，掀起上衣，孩子立刻迫不及待的含住他的乳尖，吮吸了好一会。等孩子松开嘴时太孙忍不住注意到被吮吸的那边更红一些。他突然意识到沃帅生完孩子后胸部大了不少，虽然不太夸张但已足够明显，加上他喜欢穿紧身的上衣，就越发藏不住。

沃帅抱着孩子走来走去。过了会孩子睡着了。「手累死了。」他抱怨。

「我给你揉揉」 太孙说，他一边揉一边忍不住看沃帅的胸，最后终于忍不住抓了上去。沃帅毫无防备被袭胸，反手一个制服。

「啊！」 太孙哀嚎。

「在夜店被袭胸有点多，想揉你早说啊。」沃帅抿嘴，对他掀开衣服，「喏，给你揉。」

太孙知道沃帅有膝伤，但没想到竟然这么严重。

「啊，每天都疼，有的时候严重一点罢了。」沃帅脸色苍白但说的轻描淡写，两只手捏着膝盖一通乱揉，太孙看不下去了。

「你这样只会更疼」

「不会啊。」沃帅懵逼的看着自己被太孙抓住的手，「每次过会就好了」

「那是它自己好的。」太孙叹气，开始用正确的手法给他按摩，沃帅舒服的长叹一声倒进太孙怀里。

「你为什么不早点告诉我？」太孙问。

「告诉你啥？膝伤？你信不信塔太把我丢出去？你每天只想着做饭他已经够恼火了，再加个每天来给我揉膝盖，bingo」沃帅打了个响指。

「奶奶对你很不好吗？」太孙忍不住问，他一直都不太了解沃帅在家里的生活，尤其是他来的时候，自己还没有分化。

「还行吧。比不上对你，毕竟我是家里的外人。」沃帅神色有点奇怪，「如果我和你一起闯祸基本都是我倒霉，忘了？」他突然换了个神情，「但我已经很感谢她了，不然我都没有家」

太孙有点愧疚的挠挠头。「对不起，我那时候不知道」

「是知道但不在意。」沃帅戳破。

「呃……」太孙想换个话题，「那你膝盖呢，怎么搞的？」

「说来话长」沃帅把头埋太孙怀里装鸵鸟，「我不想说」

太孙直觉与塔太有关，又不好多问。于是他干脆把沃帅往怀里摁摁。

「那现在你有家了」

「嘿孩子在旁边……」沃帅嘴上拒绝身体却很诚实。甚至在太孙动作慢了一拍的时候主动脱起了衣服。

年轻的alpha迫不及待的凑了上来。是的，沃帅又到发情期了。他已经经历了太多没有alpha的发情期，太孙可不想让他再经历一次。太孙的温热的手掌捂着沃帅的膝盖，又慢慢滑到他的双腿之间。沃帅几乎是嘤咛一声，夹紧了太孙的手。

「别夹这么紧啊，我都动不了了。」太孙坏笑。

沃帅恶狠狠瞪了他一眼。倒确实没有夹的那么紧了。这方便了太孙的手指长驱直入。沃帅很白，太孙有时候觉得他就像圣彼得堡冬日的雪花。但这也让他此刻也红的十分明显。太孙看着他脸上的潮红，又看着他白白的胸脯，总觉得缺了些什么。

「嗯。」太孙。

「啊？」沃帅。

太孙俯身，含住了他比平时饱满的多的胸脯上的一边乳尖。

「我草。」沃帅忍不住骂了出来。「你和谁学的。」

「我也认识liza啊」太孙无辜的眨眨眼。「她挺乐意和我交流的。」

太孙又专心去攻击那一点。沃帅一瞬间几乎感觉自己背过气去。

「好甜啊。」太孙最后在那点周围舔了一圈。抬起头来看着他。

「我一直是更会用舌头的那个。」沃帅说。

「我也在成长啊。」太孙说，「继续？」

「废话！！！」

沃帅和太孙正在互啃锁骨，难解难分。塔太要看孙女，把亚历珊德拉接回去了。虽然平时也没多节制，但他们终于可以无所顾忌的不用吵醒孩子了。太孙几乎可以肯定隔壁听见了沃帅的叫声，但此时此刻他也不太在意这些。

「翻过去。」太孙最后在沃帅红青交错的锁骨上舔了一口。

「背后位？我记得你说喜欢看我的眼睛。」沃帅倒很配合，翻了个身，手垫在下巴底下。

「手放在床头。」

沃帅照做。侧着头看着太孙到床头柜里找出一管润滑剂。「我不需要那个」他撇嘴。

「你说了不算。」

沃帅饶有兴趣的眯起眼睛，今天的太孙有点不一样。特别强势。那也不错。他挪了挪让自己趴的更舒服点。小崽子终于打算玩点新的了。每次都在床上夸自己的眼睛好看，太孙又不是文豪，时间久了也有点腻。

他没等来润滑剂冰冰凉凉的触感，却等来了火辣辣的一掌扇在臀肉上，要不是太孙摁住他的腰，他几乎就要跳起来。

「你干嘛！」沃帅对疼痛可没那么喜欢。但太孙撤下手，换上膝盖顶着他的腰。沃帅更加动弹不得。

「问你点事情。」太孙说。然后预料之中冰凉的触感终于随着一根手指进入体内。沃帅闷哼一声。准备工作不算充分，但也不难受，总比巴掌好。

然后他的屁股又挨了一巴掌，声音大到沃帅怀疑整幢楼都能听到。

「卧槽什么事情你快点问啊啊啊！」沃帅迅速屈服。心想还有什么事你不知道的吗我才不怕。他下意识动了动腰，结果忘记了太孙在体内的手指，一时间一阵酥麻从尾椎骨直冲脑门。

「你的膝伤是不是和塔太有关？」

「……」沃帅沉默了一会。把头埋进被子里。「你膝盖用点力，我会跑的」他闷闷的说。

第三下。沃帅差点咬到自己的舌头。

沃帅想起liza，那也不是个好打发的主，这些东西他不是不懂，甚至很懂——这就是他为什么在心里抱怨太孙这个新手小崽子怎么对“度”这个概念毫无把握。

「和我有关？」太孙的声音已经不像开头那么强势。他看着沃帅慢慢没什么动静的肩膀。迟疑了一会。

第四下。沃帅几乎躬起腰，太孙更用力的按住他。

「好了……我告诉你……」沃帅的声音不太大，有点沙哑。他这次没叫，太孙有点暗暗的懊恼。liza说这样能问出来，但好像自己也不想这样得到他的答案。

「小时候带你出去玩，你偏要在冬天扒着卡车。」沃帅鼻音浓重的说。「你差点飞出去，我想挡住你，撞到石头了。」

「……」太孙想起自己后脑勺是有一道疤，还有把自己骂的狗血淋头的塔太。但并不知道沃帅发生了什么。

「后来……后来送你去了医院，塔太很生气，训了我一顿。我暂时不敢见她，到一个月后才去仔细检查，已经晚了点。」

沃帅把头抬起一点，从眼角瞥了下太孙。

「满意了？」

太孙不想深究什么叫“被训了一顿”，他知道轻描淡写的背后一定有更多的东西。他轻轻去掰沃帅的肩膀，没费什么力就把他翻过来，枕头上已经湿了好大一片。

「做不做。」沃帅突然问。

「啊？」

「做不做啊！」沃帅把头靠在他肩膀上。眼泪还在掉。太孙轻轻揉着他的臀部，感觉那块肉正在发烫。

「你还想吗？」太孙问。

「你都弄哭我了，补偿一下。」


End file.
